neongenesisevangelionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hideaki Anno
thumb|210px|Hideaki Anno Hideaki Anno (庵野 秀明, Anno Hideaki, nascido em 22 de maio de 1960 em Ube, Yamaguchi) é uma especialista em animação japonesa e trabalha também como diretor de filmes. Anno é mais conhecido por seu popular trabalho em Neon Genesis Evangelion. Seu estilo passou a ser definido pelos toques de pós-modernismo que ele aplica em seus trabalhos, assim como a descrição minuciosa de pensamentos e emoções dos personagens, muitas vezes através de sequências não-convencionais que incorporam a psicanálise e a desconstrução emocional desses personagens. Casou-se com a artista em quadrinhos Moyoco Anno em 27 de abril de 2002. Anno é o diretor de Neon Genesis Evangelion, The End of Evangelion, e Rebuild of Evangelion. E além de ser o criador de toda a história de Evangelion, ele escreveu ou co-escreveu o roteiro de cada episódio da série de TV (exceto o Episódio 04). Ele foi um dos membros fundadores do estúdio de anime Gainax. Eventualmente Hideaki havia deixado de trabalhar em animações para trabalhar em vários filmes live action, só para, depois, voltar a animação em 2006 com a formação do Estúdio Khara para produzir a nova série de filmes Rebuild of Evangelion filmes. Os animes dirigidos por Anno que ganharam o Animage Anime Grand Prix award (Grande Prémio Animage de Anime) foram Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water, em 1990, Neon Genesis Evangelion em 1995 e, novamente em 1996, e The End of Evangelion em 1997. Biografia Informações biográficas * Nascido em - 22 de maio de 1960 (52 anos), Ube, Yamaguchi, Japão * Nacionalidade - Japonês * Ocupação - Animador, diretor, artista e roteirista * Conhecido por - Neon Genesis Evangelion * Casado com - Moyoco Anno Infância Anno nasceu na cidade de Ube; frequentou o Wako Kindergarten (jardim de infância), Unoshima Municipal Elementary School (ensino fundamental), Fujiyama Municipal Junior High School (ensino médio), e a Yamaguchi Prefectural Ube High School (também durante o ensino médio), onde ele ficou conhecido por seu interesse em arte e por fazer curtas-metragens para festivais culturais japoneses. Primeiros trabalhos Anno começou sua carreira depois de cursar a Osaka University of Arts (Universidade de Arte de Osaka) como animador para a série de anime The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (1982-1983) (conhecida no Brasil como Guerra das Galáxias). participou também na produção da animação DAICON III and IV Opening Animations com seus colegas. Por razões desconhecidas, Anno acabou sendo expulso da Universidade de Osaka. No entanto, Anno não teve seu talento reconhecido até o lançamento de sua obra em 1984, um filme dirigido por Hayao Miyazaki chamado Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (conhecido no Brasil como Nausicaä do Vale do Vento). Com a falta de animadores, o estúdio de produção do filme postou um anúncio na famosa revista de animação japonesa Animage, dizendo que estavam a procura desesperada de mais animadores. Anno, na época com vinte anos, leu o anúncio e foi ao estúdio do filme, onde se reuniu com Miyazaki e mostrou-lhe alguns de seus desenhos. Impressionado com o trabalho de Anno, Miyazaki contratou-o para desenhar algumas das cenas mais complicadas perto do final do filme, e considerada sua maior obra. Anno se tornou um dos co-fundadores da Gainax em dezembro de 1984. Ele trabalhou como diretor de animação no seu primeiro longa-metragem, Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise (1987) e, finalmente, tornou-se o principal diretor dos animes da Gainax, dirigindo a maioria dos projetos do estúdio, como Gunbuster (1988) e Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (1990-1991). No entanto, Anno caiu em uma depressão de quatro anos após a criação de Nadia — a série foi então entregue a NHK a partir de uma concepção original de Hayao Miyazaki (a mesma em que Castle in the Sky (O Castelo no Céu) também é parcialmente baseado) pois ele estava com "um controle pouco criativo". Neon Genesis Evangelion Próximo projeto Anno foi o anime de TV Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995-1996), que é reconhecido como uma influente série animada, defendendo um retorno aos estilos mais antigos de desenho e abordando temas da animação japonesa e levando-os a novos níveis de precisão e profundidade. É visível que o período de quatro anos de depressão de Anno foi a principal fonte de muitos dos elementos psicológicos da série e de seus personagens, enquanto escrevia em papeis muitas das provações e tribulações causadas pela sua condição. Durante a produção da série, Anno se desencantou com o estilo de vida "otaku" japonês, considerando-a uma forma de autismo forçado. Por esta e outras razões (embora talvez pelo próprio projeto também), o enredo de Evangelion tornou-se cada vez mais escuro e psicológico, a medida em que a série evoluiu, apesar de ter sido transmitida em horários infantis. Anno senti que as pessoas devem ser expostas às realidades da vida tão jovens quanto possível, e até o final da série de todas as tentativas de fazer uma narrativa tradicional logica foram abandonados, com os dois últimos episódios se passando dentro da mente do personagem principal. Em seu horário inicial, a série não alcançou bons índices de audiência, embora tenha sido trocada de horário sendo exibida mais tarde, durante os conteúdos adulto da programação, se tornando, então, extremamente popular em todo o Japão. Após o término de Evangelion, Anno recebeu inúmeras cartas e e-mails de fãs, tanto parabenizando-o pela série quanto criticando os dois últimos episódios. Entre estas cartas e e-mails estavam ameaças de morte e cartas de decepção de fãs que diziam que, para eles, Anno havia arruinado a série. Logo, foi lançado um projeto para criar um filme com um novo final para a série em 1997, que acabou culminando no polêmico The End of Evangelion. (O filme, inclusive, exibe as dúzias de cartas de fãs, incluindo algumas das ameaças de morte.) Em setembro de 1999, Anno apareceu em um documentário da TV NHK, o Welcome Back for an Extracurricular Lesson, Sempai" (Bem vindo de Volta para uma Lição Extra curricular, Professor!), onde respondeu a algumas perguntas relacionadas com Evangelion, incluindo a origem do nome Evangelion, e ensinando as crianças sobre a produção de animação. Trabalhos recentes Filmografia Como diretor * Gunbuster (1988) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (1990–1991) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995–1996) * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (1997) * The End of Evangelion (1997) * Kare Kano (1998) * Love & Pop (1998) * Ritual (2000) * Anime Tenchou (2002) * Cutie Honey (2004) * Rebuild of Evangelion (2007–) Roteirista * Gunbuster (1988) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (1990–1991) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995–1996) * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (1997) * The End of Evangelion (1997) * Kare Kano (1998) * Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2001) * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (2002) * Diebuster (Gunbuster 2; 2004–2006) * Sugar Sugar Rune (2005–2006) * Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (2012) Animador * Macross (1982–1983) * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1984) * Birth (1984) * Urusei Yatsura (Episódio 133) (1984) * Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise (1987) * Crystal Triangle (1987) * Dangaioh - Hyper Combat Unit (1987) * Grave of the Fireflies (1988) * Gunbuster (1988) * Madox-01 (1988) * Crimson Wolf (1993) * Macross Plus (1994) * Macross Plus Movie Edition (1995) * Sugar Sugar Rune (2005–2006) Ator * Return of Ultraman (Parodia) (1983), (Ultraman) * FLCL (2000), (voz de Miyu-Miyu, não-creditado) * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (2002), (participação especial no episódio 12, não-creditado) * Cutie Honey (2004), (trabalho oficial) * The Taste of Tea (2004), (participação especial, diretor de anime) * Koi no Mon (Otakus in Love) (2004), (cameo) * Funky Forest (2004), (ator) * Nihon Chinbotsu (2006), (ator) * Welcome to the Quiet Room (2007), (o doutor) Outros * Kantoku Shikkaku (2011–) Categoria:De A - Z Categoria:Pessoas que trabalharam/trabalham na Franquia Evangelion